


Flames to Dust

by ami_ven



Category: Star Wars Legends: Legacy of the Force Series - Aaron Allston & Troy Denning & Karen Traviss
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenel Ka attends Jacen’s funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flames to Dust

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "All Good Things (Come to an End)" by Nelly Furtado

Jacen was given a Jedi funeral, a private ceremony on the outskirts of the Osus jungle.

It was a significant effort for Tenel Ka to attend— she employed three decoys, changed ships several times, and used her own Jedi powers against several people, but finally, she stood beside the Solo family, watching his body go up in flames.

Allana held her mother’s hand, brown eyes solemn. Tenel Ka didn’t know how much the girl understood about who Jacen had been, but she held onto Jaina with her other hand, as if she sensed that they would need her the most. Captain Solo had his arm around Princess Leia, reaching around her to include Master Skywalker. Jagged Fel stood at Jaina’s other side, face emotionless.

Tenel Ka would only remember those details later. In the moment, she could only watch the pyre burn, remembering a little boy whose only dream had once been to make her laugh.

THE END


End file.
